Distributed interactive simulation continues to grow in importance in military and civilian applications. Simulators are connected together over vast distances using a wide area network (WAN) interface. The Battle Force Tactical Trainer (BFTT) provides the U.S. Navy with onboard training for many different functions performed on a ship. While U.S. Navy ships are in port, the BFTT provides a communications connection between the ships participating in a tactical training exercise and selected scenario of interest, and connects these ships using Wide Area Network (WAN) technology. While these ships are connected together, they can participate with each other in team-training exercises. Using the BFTT, voice communications between ships within the tactical training scenario have been historically handled by a BFTT Digital Voice system (BDV) that sends and receives digital voice packets of data over the WAN. This type of communication is referred to as scenario control (SC) and is used for coordination of the training exercise by an operator. Typically, if the operator needs to communicate with someone onboard the ship that is not connected to the WAN, it is necessary to establish a separate communication link on an available and appropriate communication device.
The operator or operators controlling the training onboard each ship is generally referred to as a BFTT Operator Console operator, or BOPC operator. The BOPC operator has many tasks to perform when running a training exercise. By way of example, an Electronic Warfare (E/W) officer will typically be located in a room at a remote location compared to the training operator who is likely to be located in the Data Processing Control (DPC). The E/W officer or E/W staff member will typically communicate with the rest of the ship via an interphone (IP) circuit that generally includes headset and push-to-talk (PTT). The BOPC operator, typically wearing a headset that is compatible with the BOPC, removes the BOPC headset and switches to a headset and mic operated by the push-to-talk (PTT) mechanism. Further consider that the BOPC operator may need to simultaneously communicate with other members of the ship that have access to only a sound power (SP) phone circuit. To communicate with personnel positioned at these remote locations, the BOPC operator must again remove his BOPC headset, leave his position at the BOPC, and move to a location that has a sound power (SP) interface.
It is well known by those skilled in the art of tactical training, that time is of the essence during tactical training exercises. There is a particular need to improve the voice communication operations of the BOPC operator. There is a particular need to improve communications with those trainees that do not have access to the WAN during the training exercises.